


有关秘密基地一事

by LpourZv



Series: To Intercept the Sun [2]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpourZv/pseuds/LpourZv
Summary: 瞭望塔上有个只属于他们的秘密基地。





	有关秘密基地一事

**Author's Note:**

> 注：故事背景及人物均来自电影正义联盟。
> 
> ##为确保剧情连贯性，阅读此篇前，请点击系列第一篇
> 
> 图链接：  
REINCAO Twitter：https://twitter.com/RO_reincao/status/1178250686145818624?s=19

梗概：瞭望塔上有个只属于他们的秘密基地。

注：人物背景基于电影正义联盟

……

**To Intercept the Sun**

//有关秘密基地一事

…… 

要说他上一次坐在办公室里是什么时候，也只能猜测个大概，最少也是好几年前了。

布鲁斯正把他自己准备的午餐掏出来，油炸食物的香味便顺着风从他大开着的窗户飘了过来。他抬眼望去，逆着光瞧见有一人倚坐在窗边，侧头望着他。

桌上时间正好差十五分钟到十二点，布鲁斯说：“你倒来得巧。”

克拉克手上的纸袋哗啦一响，他从窗框上轻飘飘地落下来。

“去你家找了，结果只见到了阿尔弗雷德，”他说，“原来堂堂总裁也要周末加班。”

布鲁斯说：“我给员工放假，谁给我放假？”

“听起来还挺惨的，”克拉克瞟了一眼布鲁斯纸盒里一片绿油油的蔬菜，“这下看起来也很惨了。”

而克拉克带来的纸袋被搁在桌子上，罪恶的味道正从松开的封口处幽幽地爬出来。

布鲁斯：“……麦当劳？”

“怎么？韦恩公司把这家给拉入黑名单了？”

“如果你打算在这里吃，我还真会认真考虑一下。”

“同事之间不都是约着一起享用午餐吗？”克拉克自顾自地把纸袋给打开了，“不如我拿鸡块换你的鸡胸肉吧？”

“不。”

克拉克把小盒子往前一推，“那酸甜酱？”

“再多说一句，你可以坐在楼顶上去吃。”

“也不错，哥谭今天难得出太阳，”克拉克说，“一起去？”

韦恩大楼的顶层比哥谭大多数建筑都要干净，甚至比星球日报的都还要舒适。克拉克用手指擦过高台上，竟没有什么灰尘。

布鲁斯仍用手掸了掸，才坐了下去。他说：“每日早上都有雇的人来打扫。”

克拉克煞有其事评价：“所以不常来就亏了。”

“这又不是星球日报。”

“星球日报的楼顶我倒是只去过一次，还是为了拍摄，”克拉克说，“小时候我会常常从房间窗户那里爬上楼顶，就在黑漆漆的天地里，咔嚓咔嚓地偷吃零食，直到玛莎以为耗子上房，举着扫把搭着梯子爬了上来。”

布鲁斯不禁顺着克拉克的动作，也同样朝天空望去。哥谭已经连续两周的小雨转阴，今天中午难得的露出一点太阳，那暖意的光线染的半边黑云都亮了起来，令人怎么也挪不开视线。

他强迫自己收回视线，半路撞上克拉克的目光。因停留太久而灼在眼前的亮光正好挡在克拉克的脸上，布鲁斯既然看不清他的神色，转而扫过他从纸袋里掏出来的食物。那上面摆了三个汉堡、一大盒鸡块、薯条以及超大杯可乐。

“上一次见到这么需要热量的人还是巴里。”

“他是为了补充被急速消耗的体力。”

克拉克把其中一个包装纸拆开，裹住下半截，一口咬了下去。涂在夹层里的是千岛酱，因挤压而翻涌而出，等他抬起头，便沾在嘴角。待到把食物咽下去，克拉克用舌尖将多余的酱汁卷了进去。

他咧嘴笑道：“但我只是因为这些东西真的很美味——至少比你手上的菜叶子美味多了。”

穿着菜叶的叉子差点被戳断。

布鲁斯说：“想必超人没有对于人类在这个年龄状态的常识。”

“少拿老了这种借口来糊弄我，”克拉克说，“直接承认你这方面懒得令人发指吧，或者是因为你——”

“如果你占用我午休时间就是为了炫耀你自己的体质，现在就可以打住了。”

可到底没挡住克拉克的后半句。

“——不会做饭？”

克拉克立刻补充道：“我也不会做。”

“那可真是谢谢你的安慰。”

“但是我们可以从现在开始学。”

“……你到底从互联网上学了些什么？”

在午休结束之前，布鲁斯总算是是从克拉克嘴里得知了他来此的目的。

“我想带点东西去瞭望塔，一些装饰品，”

布鲁斯并非是这些联盟的上级或是管理者，再说这件事离真正实施还有一段时间，他便没有细问克拉克所谓的装饰品是什么。

他建议道：“暴露身份的几率很低，可的确存在。”

克拉克摇头：“我没说要放在我的房间里。”

布鲁斯脑内回忆了一圈瞭望塔的构图，说：“大厅还没有开始建造内部。”

“我是指走廊对面的那间房，你想，如果把可能带有个人风格的物品放到另一个地方，不就解决问题了吗？”

“另一间房的意思等同于是另一个人的房间，你应该去问对方。”

“实际上，是你没告知我对面之后会住谁，”克拉克摊开手数着，“我们本来就只有六个人，你说你没打算在上面住，也就是说只有五个人。”

他既惊异于克拉克的想法，也好奇他提出这种要求之后所表现出来的理所当然的口气。

“你是想说，你没想过对面会住人？”布鲁斯说，“巴里·艾伦如何？”

“一个很可爱的孩子，”克拉克说，“但我早就过了他的年龄了，我可没法当个知心好哥哥。”

“所以你要两个房间是为了轮流晒太阳吗？”

“我本来是打算弄个书房出来的。”

“多么天才的主意，”布鲁斯连敷衍的笑意都没露出来，“我应该收你房租。”

“你之前还当着我面夸赞韦恩公司的待遇好。”

“正义联盟又不是韦恩的产业。”

“那你既然不是老板，就是成员之一，”克拉克说，“怎么没有分配房间？”

转了半天，竟然到了这。

“这又不是强制要求。”

“之前也没听你问我的意见。”

本来就只吃了六七成饱，这下倒是跟撑了一样。布鲁斯深吸了口气：“就算那间房是我的，所以呢？” 

他倒是满意地笑了。

“那么，我可以在你房间里挂点装饰品吗？”

阿尔弗雷德暗自检查了一遍地下的酒窖，果然这近一个月的时间来，一瓶酒都没少。他这才端着做好的早餐走进布鲁斯的房间。

更加没料到的是，虽然被子还是一如既往地揉成一团堆在床上，但是人已经起床。管家把餐盘放在桌子上，举着鲜榨果汁的杯子弯腰穿过小树林，看见布鲁斯坐在了不远处的湖边。

“早上好，少爷。”

“早。”

“很高兴您终于把注意力从酒精上移到了手机上，”他弯腰将杯子放在布鲁斯手边，“不过请注意正在呈几何倍数增长的患上颈椎病的风险。”

布鲁斯嗤了一声，听上去既像敷衍的“嗯”，又像是一声冷哼。

他啧啧嘴：“橙子太酸。”

阿尔弗雷德摆出礼貌微笑，凑过去看见布鲁斯手机屏幕上卫星图标中间有一红点闪烁。

“我总觉得该开始建造传送点了，”布鲁斯说，“开战机去瞭望塔效率低下。”

“现在瞭望塔上有人进入？”

“是克拉克，”布鲁斯咕哝着，“这周他已经自己去了三次瞭望塔了。”

管家直起身。

“我还以为您会忍得更久点呢，不知道是谁曾经跟我说打算一年后再让联盟其他成员得知它的存在，”他看了看手腕上的表，眯了眯眼，“想起来，距离您之前定下的日子还有十一个月零三周呢。”

虽然他更想打趣布鲁斯到了这个年龄，经历了某些事后，竟像是要把少年时那些缺失的东西都补回来般，有些意外的笨拙。但总归这心情和目的都是藏不住的。

布鲁斯虽然没能亲耳听到阿尔弗雷德说出口，但他这位管家这般的语调早就暴露了。

在他能出言给予反击之前，阿尔弗雷德便又问：“克拉克先生去这么频繁，一定是有什么重要的事，您不会让他做免费苦力吧？”

布鲁斯不可置信地气笑：“如果装饰房间算重要的话。”

“您同意了？”

“不然我还能拦着他吗？”布鲁斯瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，学管家的话说的有模有样，“‘一把年纪了，也不知道爱护身体’。”

“在我看来，这跟破例可没什么关系，”阿尔弗雷德说，“只关乎于您是否愿意这么做。”

浓雾已经从湖中心散了过来，它们浮在布鲁斯脚下，有些则漫了上来，萦绕着，将他藏身于层层掩护之下。他盯着眼前被模糊的景象，浸在这漫无边际的雾海里。

“是你泄密的吧，”他说，“告诉克拉克午餐是我自己准备的。”

“严格来说，那根本就不能算午餐，您只是把现成的食物塞进了盒子里，”阿尔弗雷德说，“其次，现在我倒是觉得当时的决定帮了您不少忙。”

即使这雾气再厚，他们之间的距离也令阿尔弗雷德清清楚楚地看见布鲁斯那勾起的嘴角。

布鲁斯呢喃着：“**的确。**”

从地球到瞭望塔往来时间不长，但克拉克也只能在下班之后才有一些空闲。他这周的第一次拜访仅仅是把东西都摆放出来，让房间好不容易能看得过去；第二次则带了一些私人物品，结果进布鲁斯房间一看，缺的东西还挺多，也难为这瞭望塔上只有他一人的用品。

折腾了好几遍，又在佩里急冲冲的临时加稿的情况下，只能把电脑暂时都给搬了上来。

屁股还没坐热，电话又火急火燎地响了起来。原本克拉克的忍耐力就足够有限，此时也不得不仰头深吸了口气，才掏出电话。

只是没料到来电者的名字竟然是玛莎。在接通电话之前，他又看了一眼时间：还差几分钟就到凌晨了。

“妈？”

咝咝啦啦的动静，尽管声响再小，克拉克也听见了那头木门嘎吱一声关合上的声音。她一定是走出了屋子，坐在门前的台阶上，习惯性地凝视着天空。

她说道：“嘿，克拉克。”

他便停下了敲击键盘的动作。“你前些日子还在跟我夸赞自己作息时间变得规律了。”

“严格来说，只要在一个小时内，差的都不多，”她纠正，“还在工作呢？”

“一个不要紧的加班而已，”克拉克说，“还是我去找你吧。”

他们之间电话联系的少，更多的则是克拉克飞回去，左右不过是电话铃响一两声的时间。可少见的，玛莎没有立刻答应。

她说：“要是你来了，我怕又是要熬夜了。”

克拉克沉默半晌，无声地叹息。

“我知道你不会被这些舆论所影响，”克拉克说，“所以是因为露易丝？”

“她很担心。”

“我知道。”

“她以前应该会固执地跟你探究到底，但她现在却来找到我，很委婉地提了几句，”玛莎顿了顿，用词很是小心，“你们……意见不合了？”

克拉克本就没打算细讲那天的事，无论是对玛莎、还是布鲁斯、亦或是任何人。它算不上争执，也算不上吵架，若是归类于意见不合，恐怕在工作上的事情则更符合这种结论。

人类情感复杂又多变，喜怒哀乐滋味不同。或许那个时候露易丝更多是忧虑，可她潜意识窜上来的恐惧的味道则是克拉克唯一能记得的。

他以一句就带过去：“有些误会。”

“你从小就有自己的主意，我可不担心这个，”玛莎故作责备的口吻，话音未落，自己反而还咯咯地笑了起来，“说吧，发生了什么？”

“这本来是我的台词，”克拉克说，“看来凌晨打电话给我是为了这个？”

“其实只是因为晚上看的电视剧过于精彩，有点睡不着而已。”

克拉克轻笑几声。

放眼望去，下方的地球倒是和大家普遍印象里的不一样。他能比人类看到的事物更远更久，很多之前他无法处理的信息，经过“复生”一事后，变得能够被辨别。他看待整个宇宙，总是不同的。

他说：“我遇到了一个人。”

瞭望塔运作的声音很小，玛莎平稳的呼吸声不紧不慢地散在空气里。

“算不上初次见面，”他说，“可某种意义上也不是老相识。”

“听上去像他，”玛莎说，“第一次登场就直接打碎了墙壁，把我从火焰中救出来，然后他对我说，‘我是你儿子的朋友’，声音还怪吓人的，**可是那双眼睛——克拉克，那双眼睛可真像你，**但我却只说，我知道，从那披风看出来的。”

不是指模样或是瞳色，而是相似的、转瞬的光——细看却是挣扎的、燃尽的碎火。

“早在那么久之前，他就这么说了吗？”

“是啊，”玛莎说，“虽然他可能只是在安抚我才这么说的，不过现在也该成真了吧？”

克拉克说：“他之前可一点都不喜欢我……”

何止不喜欢，差一点就能取他性命。

绝大多数的东西都太过不堪一击，他不能像普通人那样发泄般捏紧手机，只好死死咬紧牙关，才能制止那几乎要破开他身体的念想。

可出口的话语太过渺小，眨眼间就被这寂寥的宇宙吞噬。

他说：“也和其他人一样，没想到我也很贪心……**我想要**的远不止如此**。**”

但玛莎听见了，她总是能听见她孩子的声音——无论是抱怨、痛苦、欢乐亦或是小小的、连克拉克自己都无法察觉的愿望。

忽地，她吸了吸鼻子，连声音都轻微地颤抖着。

她说：“太久了，久到我已经记不清你上一次说‘我想要’的时候了。”

到底从什么时候开始，克拉克再也没开口说过想要做些什么？她所能回忆起来的，最后听到这句话是：我只是想要帮助他们。

“他们之前说得对，我不是个英雄，也不是什么神，我现在甚至不明白他们的祈盼，不确定他们是否会被他人‘救赎’，这世上到底有谁能被‘救’？什么才是所谓的帮助？难道很多时候，不是别人凭着主观臆断的个人观点去站在道德高点，自私地想要别人按照自己想法中的进行改变，然后称这是一种帮助，这是回归正常？”

克拉克侧头看向桌子上的合照，唯有布鲁斯想要扯出一个微笑，但是只露出了个僵硬的嘴角。

但没关系，他曾见过破碎面具下那怒火滔天、满是恨意的布鲁斯；他曾见过即使对诺言早就失望透顶，可那一瞬间仍希望得到他点头而做出承诺的蝙蝠侠；他曾见过面对他刚复生时做好被杀死准备的布鲁斯；也只有他能看见，在他重新出现在布鲁斯面前时，对方眼里蓦地滚落出来的，像是没被天幕藏好的星辰而摔下来般，沉默的喜悦。

这些都是组成现在他所逐渐了解的布鲁斯的一部分。

“我不会也不能‘救’他……他本来就不需要这些，”他说，“**但我会一直在那，就站在他的身旁。**”

就像乔说的那样，在遇见玛莎之后，他的噩梦停止了。

玛莎发出了理解而怜惜的感叹，她曾对这个男孩说过：成为他们想让你成为的人，或者什么都不要去做。

“那就去吧，做任何你想做的事情，”现在她说道，“克拉克，你不过是一个在农场长大的男孩，我的宝贝。”

电梯门刚一打开，走廊另一端倒是传来窸窸窣窣的动静。布鲁斯下意识地放轻脚步，刚一转弯，就看到左侧门缝中偷偷淌出来的一缕暖色光线。他没再走近，却也一时间拿不准是不是该回避。就这么一犹豫，便听见了克拉克似乎在和谁讨论关于食谱的问题。

布鲁斯在这头站了不到一分钟，那道门便被打开了。一席暖阳便如瀑布泄下来，哗啦一声尽数朝布鲁斯奔涌而来。

克拉克被这暖光所包裹着，他一只手搭在门框上，望着布鲁斯，说道：“好不容易上来一趟，别自己偷偷又跑了。”

他已经比计划中上来的次数少许多。

克拉克说：“刚才还在和玛莎说到食谱问题，没注意到周围的动静，你来了多久了？”

布鲁斯脚下一顿，他和克拉克之间还隔着几步的距离。

他说：“大概刚到一两分钟——”

克拉克一愣，随即苦笑着摇头：“没必要这么认真的解释，布鲁斯，快进来看看。”

布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，把后面的话都咽回去。他走上前去，正好站在克拉克侧身让开的地方。抬眼一看，房间布局早就和图纸上不一样了。

这层唯一的光源，便是围着圆形的窗户挂了一圈的小灯泡。因为这是临时“分配”给他的房间，所以里面没有家具，但毛茸茸的地毯倒是铺了一地，靠着墙角耸立着一个有些坍塌的、大体上是圆形的物品。

布鲁斯回头望了一眼对面本属于克拉克的房间：什么装饰都没有。

他张了张口：“……你知道这种地毯最容易滋生各种细菌吗？”

克拉克堆起一个职业性假笑：“谢谢韦恩先生的称赞。”

结果最后还是布鲁斯脱了鞋，跟着克拉克赤脚走进房间。

“既然只有我们两个人知道瞭望塔，”克拉克走到窗户旁，拨弄着那些小灯泡，“不如把它当做一个暂时的秘密基地？”

布鲁斯望了他一眼，又垂下视线。他俯下身去，摸了摸坐落在地毯上的东西。里面填充的东西发出沙沙的声响：柔软而不会散架。

半晌，他才接着克拉克的话说下去：“……是你从小以来，第一次搭建秘密基地。”

布鲁斯仅仅是推断，他的调查从来不是只挖掘出一些表面事物，那些克拉克在学校发生的“意外”，他也一并都了解了。只是不愿事实真如他所料。

克拉克说：“是我们的。”

布鲁斯的指尖微颤。

克拉克最开始对蝙蝠侠也是先入为主的印象，说不上恨，但也绝对不喜欢。走到如今这一步，才恍然发觉其实他和布鲁斯之间，仍有相似的地方。

这真是苦甜参半。

克拉克走过来，说：“这样也好，能让我有借口在这个年龄还能做这些事。”

他没有谈到他因失控而把自己关进小空间里；他没有谈到他的怪异而被其他同龄人所疏远；同样，布鲁斯也没有提及过去，他所能做的，不过是调侃一句罢了。

布鲁斯说：“你随时都能找到一个由头。”

“倒也不假，”克拉克说，“这是豆袋，俗称懒人沙发，我买的是最大尺寸的。”

“就买了一个？”

“两个人在不同方向靠着，后面又有墙壁挡着，”克拉克比划了一下，“是我找到的最佳的位置。”

说完，他就自己先坐了下去。但他只是坐在地毯上，把上半身陷进柔软的豆袋里。他把地上的电脑抓在手里，一边还冲布鲁斯招手：“快点。”

布鲁斯瞥了一眼，“现在轮到你加班了。”

豆袋因为又增了一个人上来，变得高低不平，克拉克抬了抬身体，让里面的填充物往他这个方向涌进来点。他们左右来回折腾，好不容易找到了躺着舒服的位置，结果克拉克猛地坐起来，布鲁斯身下的支撑物刷地一下都散开，整个人都埋进了豆袋里。

克拉克说：“还有个东西忘了给你。”

他跪在地毯上，朝前探出身去，从上面抓回来了一条暗色的毯子。他将那毯子抖开，扔到了布鲁斯的身上。

“就知道你根本就不会注意这点，”克拉克说，“为你免去了一场感冒，不用谢。”

“我没说要陪着你加班。”

“你就算回去又不会睡，”克拉克戳穿他，“别忘了上次我牺牲周末时间的事。”

“你是说你专门带着高热量食物来显摆的那次吗？”

说归说，但克拉克工作起来倒也分外认真，将近一个小时，他们都没有交谈。上有触感柔顺的羊毛毯，下有完美贴合身体的豆袋，外加被克拉克遮挡了大半的光线，布鲁斯也不由得开始眼皮打架。

机械式不停歇的敲击键盘的动静听久了，耳朵也就习惯这样的声音。暖意从毯子的缝隙中蒸腾而上，模糊了布鲁斯的视线，他本想坐起来清醒清醒，但却顾及破坏好不容易找好的姿势而迟迟没行动。这一迟疑，只记得想眨一下酸涩的眼睛，但这一闭，也就睡了过去。

等克拉克发现的时候，布鲁斯的呼吸声已经变得缓慢而沉重。

凌晨三点，外太空分不出白天黑夜，整个房间都笼罩在一种昏暗的光线内。克拉克虽没预料到布鲁斯真的会这么睡着，但联想到他经常性透支身体的形式作风，也没什么好奇怪的。

他需要的睡眠比人类少，可看着布鲁斯那半陷入豆袋里的脸，也忍不住困意上涌。他悄悄地掏出手机，慢慢地举到上方，借着一点光线，把布鲁斯清清楚楚给刻进相机里。

克拉克独自凝视着这张照片，他的视线细细地勾过布鲁斯眼角的细纹，那散乱开的，夹在黑发之间的银丝。

布鲁斯这一觉睡得很不安稳。

他既不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，也不清楚是什么时候在徘徊在梦里。他没有持续以往关于过去哥谭二十年的梦，因此毫无防备。

最先出现的是阿尔弗雷德。他对着他说：可他不是我们的敌人。布鲁斯想要点头，可是说出口的却不是这句话。他的意识与身体无法契合，他不怀疑自己会做出这种事，但感觉却格外怪异，他无法控制自己的行为。甚至连记忆都出了差错。

超人就在被踩在他的脚底下。这一幕他记得——而且会永远地铭记在心，可整个情况突然急转而下，他竟然毫不犹豫地将这长矛冲着心脏就刺了下去。他所能看见的故事在这里戛然而止，布鲁斯不由得浑身一颤，直接摔进了另一段时间。

那是距离他们不久之前，仍在抵抗荒原狼的时刻。随着超人的来临，结局便有了定数。

布鲁斯不得不仰着头看他。

但超人垂眼望着他，那眼里是令人可怖的寂静——没有笑意……也没有恨。

脚下的地面忽地一晃，或许是底下的战斗导致，或许也是他没站稳。有什么东西扯着他的心，重重地跌下去。

超人开口说道：“我——”

那震动不安的梦境被额头上拂过的触感给扰散了。

布鲁斯终于从无法挣扎的梦境深海浮了上来，他急促地喘了口气，睁开了眼。

克拉克用指腹蹭过他的额角，目光正轻轻地拂在他的脸庞上。

布鲁斯神色恹恹，一时间还没有把自己从虚幻的故事里剥离出来。这样的情感直接影响了他的潜意识动作，冲克拉克而去的目光里带着袒露的审视。

克拉克理了理布鲁斯垂在额头上的碎发，才收回手。

他只说：“你出汗了。”

梦境与现实这才被一笔划开，捏造出来的臆想因清醒过来而尽数被搅碎，细细回想，布鲁斯竟记不得刚才在睡梦里的细节了，只知道是关于超人的。

他的嗓子干的厉害，“什么时候了？”

“我都还没赶完稿，”克拉克帮他拉了拉毯子，“之后我送你回去。”

布鲁斯呼吸平稳下来，也没起身，只是把头转了个方向，重新埋进柔软的布料里。

他呢喃着：“没必要。”

可这声音到底还是被闷在毯子里，随着布鲁斯再次陷入睡梦而不见踪影。

第二次布鲁斯是自然醒过来的，他的作息时间不规律，睡眠时间更是比其他人都要少，这一下少见的休息倒让他一时间头重脚轻，本来放在一旁的手机也不知道被挤到哪去了，布鲁斯也不想爬起来，光用手到处瞎摸。

屏幕的光亮刺了一下眼，布鲁斯眯着眼睛举到跟前一看，上面的时间已然到了下午一点。

他猛地坐起来，结果身后的一声闷响——克拉克正睡着，转眼就一头冲下栽去，被硬生生地“砸”醒。他耷拉着眼睛，打了个哈欠：“今天是周日，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯强忍住自己被克拉克引发的哈欠，坐在原地缓了缓神。

克拉克躺在豆袋里，说：“我发现瞭望塔还缺了点什么。”

“什么？”

“厨房。”

“你真的知道这地方是用来干什么的吗？”

毯子、豆袋、地毯、甚至连挂在墙上的小灯都被允许留了下来，异想天开的厨房提议被布鲁斯一票否决，他最后勉勉强强认可建造一个休息区的说法，但要真正实施建造还是很久之后的事。布鲁斯本以为这件事应该会就此打住，直到有一天他找不到阿尔弗雷德人，心血来潮地去厨房看了一眼。

“难以置信，”布鲁斯说，“你居然溜进别人家厨房偷吃的？”

克拉克只顾盯着咕噜咕噜作响的锅，腾升上来的蒸汽几乎盖住了他整张脸。

“是你自己熬夜睡过头，”他说，“我可是敲了门铃，被阿尔弗雷德带进来的。”

“他人呢？”

“去拿白葡萄酒了。”

“之前他还抱怨酒窖就快变空了，”布鲁斯走过去，低头看了一眼锅里炖着的食物，“现在就为了一块牛肉？”

克拉克直起身，顶着布满白雾的眼镜说道：“反正你又不喝，拿来做饭也不算浪费。”

布鲁斯挑眉，伸出手抵着克拉克的镜片边框，给取了下来。他在空中轻微晃了晃，镜片上的雾气很快就散了。随后就把它架在了自己的眼前。

“果然没度数，”布鲁斯说，“光是从镜片上就能看出来，难道从没有人好奇过？”

“可能我同事都忙于工作，没空也没心情？或者是因为世界上很多人戴眼镜有不同的理由，他们只需要尽情发挥自己联想？”克拉克说，“别担心，不会轻易暴露我身份的。”

眼镜压在他鼻梁上，又重又不适应。但布鲁斯短时间竟然没想起来还给克拉克。

管家弯着食指，在门上敲了敲。

“我还以为今天见到您的第一句话将会是‘晚上好’呢，少爷。”

布鲁斯侧身望过去，正好让阿尔弗雷德瞧见他戴着眼镜的模样。

“噢，这还真是少见，”他把酒瓶放在木桌上，端详了片刻，“您是想以此来告诉我您也想改改韦恩的形象了吗？”

“……你的锅都要烧干了。”

一旦开了头，这后面的串门就越来越顺理成章，看这架势，倒像是克拉克把厨房这一项心愿从太空中转移到了地球上。布鲁斯说是在弥补过错，但他仔细一回想，也没觉得自己真正做了什么，便也对这事没什么意见。

除了最初几次是规规矩矩的在餐桌上进食，大多数时候他们都是在厨房自己折腾材料，随便吃点。阿尔弗雷德本想出声制止，但一看克拉克已经成功把对做饭丝毫不感兴趣的布鲁斯也拉进战场，他也就只有把厨房门一关，不让那些难以言喻的气味飘得满屋子都是。

食物刚入口，克拉克就匆忙抓起一旁的杯子，连着灌下半杯水。

“只是煎一些剥好了的虾仁，”他紧皱着眉头，表情难以言喻，“你到底做了什么它才能变得这么咸？”

布鲁斯显然不信。他从克拉克手上把夺过叉子，到锅里串了一个到上面。还没完全咽下去，他就开始了对克拉克诽谤的反击。

“很明显，我煎的味道正好。”

克拉克说：“你之前还啃菜叶子，说是健康生活，难道不知道重点是少油少盐？”

“还有少糖，”布鲁斯说，“错误都从自身找起，怎么不说你的口味异于常人？”

“那你怎么不承认是你盐放多了？”

“因为事实是我没放多。”

“所以你觉得是我舌头问题？”

“你都能吹口气凭空造冰，”布鲁斯说，“或许有个格外敏感的舌头也没什么大不了的。”

这话一出口，克拉克便啧了一声。布鲁斯瞥了一眼，只能捕捉到克拉克的神色并没有什么异样，便又低头去给锅里的虾翻了个身，这来回一眼之间，也就没看见克拉克撇嘴却又忍不住笑了的模样。

布鲁斯只听见克拉克说道：“看来我以后必须要验证一下你定下来的结论，是对还是不对。”

“随便，”布鲁斯没把这件事放在心上，“反正我又不是那个做煎蛋变成炒蛋的人。”

“我也没想到蛋黄这么容易散开，”克拉克说，“而且还粘锅了。”

“那是因为你没有提前放油，”布鲁斯真是没见过比他还没常识的人，“而且也没放盐。”

“好好好，算平手，别再翻旧账了，”克拉克说，“现在早上十点过，早餐是吃不上了，又还没到午饭的时间，韦恩主厨总要给个说法吧？”

布鲁斯把叉子往锅里一扔，把火关上。

“抱歉，现在只能买到早午餐。”

克拉克耸肩，说：“只要能吃就行，”

布鲁斯不禁打量了他一眼。

“怎么了？”克拉克问，“我可是个记者，忙的时候还早午晚饭一起吃。”

“巴里完全不能理解这顿‘早午餐’，”一想到巴里那皱到一块去的脸，认认真真的解释的表情，布鲁斯的嘴角不由得弯起来个弧度，“你绝对想象不到那孩子的表情，这对于他来说就像是世界上最难以理解的事。”

“的确，”克拉克说，“但巴里可要做好准备了。”

布鲁斯侧头看去，和他一起半倚在厨台旁的克拉克本独自垂眼看着地面，就像是察觉到了布鲁斯的视线般，他也抬头看过来。他没有认真打理过的黑发卷曲着伏在额头上，映衬着连烟蓝色的眼眸惊人的亮。那副平庸的、又大又笨重黑框眼镜再也无法遮挡他一丝一毫的光芒。

也许以前也并没有可以掩藏，只是没有谁真正的用心去看，就连布鲁斯也没有。

在克拉克因笑而眯起来的眼角里，就像是不服帖的碎发一样，支棱出来细小的狡黠。

“或许你还不知道，之前巴里曾提议找个时间和我进行一场速度比赛……”

克拉克压低声音，却掩不住上扬的语调。

“……现在我终于想好赌注了。”

END

REINCAO Twitter的图链接请点击这里：

*<https://twitter.com/RO_reincao/status/1178250686145818624?s=19>

**Author's Note:**

> *《To Intercept the Sun》为图文故事集。
> 
> *BY REINCAO（图） & Zxº（文）
> 
> *此篇归于《To Intercept the Sun》系列，此系列均为独立短篇，所有故事都发生在一个时间线上，每一则故事互相有部分联系。
> 
> ……
> 
> *结尾接上正联电影彩蛋小闪和酥皮赛跑那里。
> 
> *我可太喜欢肉画的插图里，布鲁斯带着胡茬的模样了，特别生活气息，看得我都想陷进豆袋里美美地睡上一觉。
> 
> *是，克拉克喜欢吃，但是自己吃就很应付，所以厨艺=0，现正在和布鲁斯一起瞎搞。*私设，不是官方设定*
> 
> 现实版胡闹厨房了解一下。


End file.
